Dr. Wheelo
| JapName=| RomName=| AltName=| FirstApp=The World's Strongest| Race=Human/Android| Date of death =??? - Age 712 (physical body dies, Brain is preserved by Dr. Kochin and transfered to an android body) ??? - Age 762 (Android body/Brain is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb, Dr. Wheelo final dies)| FamConnect=Dr. Kochin (Servant) Bio-Men (Underlings) Piccolo (Mind Controlled Servent/briefly) Misokatsun (Underling) Ebifurya (Underling) Kishime (Underling) Goku (Wish to use Goku's body as a host for his brain/enemy) Master Roshi (The Wold's Strongest Fighter in Age 712/Planned to use him as host body before learning the existance of Goku)}} is the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and a brilliant scientist who performed experiments in biotechnology. Wheelo's ultimate goal was to modify the human race using his science. Before he could realize his goal he died, but Dr. Kochin, his faithful servant, turned him into a cyborg. His name is a pun on "Uiro", a type of Japanese cake. Biography Dr. Kochin came through for his creator a second time fifty years later when he gathered the Dragon Balls and wished for Shenron to thaw the ice-enshrouded fortress. Freed from his frozen sleep, Wheelo became obsessed with finding the world's strongest man so that his own brain might be transplanted into it. He sent Kochin and three of his bio-warriors to find this man, and at first they thought it was Master Roshi. But when Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya (his bio-warriors) easily beat Roshi, Wheelo started to doubt they had the right person. He then went after Goku's body. When Wheelo's further attempts to subdue Goku met with failure (such as using a special device to make Piccolo fight Goku & Gohan), the enraged scientist decided to kill him and all his friends. When that also failed, Wheelo decided to just concentrate the energy contained within his laboratory's power core to fire a gigantic wave and destroy the entire world. Goku was able to form a Spirit Bomb and used it to destroy Dr. Wheelo for good. Techniques and Abilities Dr. Wheelo's cyborg body is shown to be far more powerful than most armored robots in the Dragonball Series. It was able to withstand the Master-Student Kamehameha used by Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi, without receiving a single scratch. Although powerful as his metallic body was, it was no match for the incredible power of the Spirit Bomb. *'Photon Strike' - Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumilation of damage. *'Planet Geyser'- Dr. Wheelo's ultimate blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy capable of destroying a planet. Wheelo used this attack towards the end of The World's Strongest but was countered with a Spirit Bomb. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight'- like many other characters, Dr. Wheelo can fly. Power Level His exact power was unknown but since he could easily overpower the regular Kaio-ken but was completely outclassed by Kaio-ken x3, he probably had a power level comparable to Vegeta's in the Saiyan Saga. His Metallic Body was strong enough to withstand the Master-Student Kamehameha. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Koji Nakata *Ocean Group Dub: Paul Dobson *FUNimation Dub: R. Bruce Elliot Trivia *Dr. Wheelo is similar to Dr. Gero, that they are both mad scientists who had one of their androids transplant their brain into another android (or similar robot), and are after Goku (though for different reasons). *Goku defeats the main enemy of a movie with the Spirit Bomb three times in a row, Wheelo is the first with the other two being Turles and Lord Slug, although he is the only one out of the three who was not in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans or Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *It is unknown if Dr. Wheelo ended up in Hell with his cyborg body after he was killed by Goku or if he regained his human body. *Wheelo is the only movie villain not to have some form of a power-up/power-up transformation (Eg: Super Saiyan Broly, Janemba, The Fruit of the Tree of Might) *Dr. Wheelo is the first villain ever killed by the Spirit Bomb. *In the FUNimation dub and Ocean dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo says two minor curse words. When Goku is gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb, he says "'What the hell is he trying to do'?" And right when Goku strikes the deathblow with his Spirit Bomb, Wheelo says "'Damn you Goku'''!" 'Hell' is often used in Dragonball Z due to HFIL also going by that name, but 'damn' is rarely used. Also in the Ocean Dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo curses more often. *Dr. Wheelo (along with Dr. Kochin) are quite respectiful of Master Roshi as he was the strongest fighter in the world 50 years ago (Age 712). category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters who can fly Category:Robots Category:Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists